American Crossroads (pro-conservative)
Largest individual donors to American Crossroads: Harold Simmons -- Dr. Corrigan *Owner, Contran Corporation *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $13.5M *Other PACs donated to: **Restore our Future -- $1.3M **Winning our Future -- $1.1M **Restoring Prosperity Fund -- $100K *Wikipedia page: Harold Simmons *Political agenda: Simmons isn't aligned with specific candidates. Instead, he supports Republicans at all levels of government by donating to Carl Rove's American Crossroads Super PAC. Through this support of Republican candidates, Simmons aims to have the U.S. tax and reglatory structures overhauled. He told the''The Wall Street Journal'' that he's spending his money "for the good of the country"; however, Simmons also aims to secure deregulation that would benefit his mineral, mining, and waste conglomerate, Contran Corporation. Since Contran subsidiary HL Industries has fought two lead paint lawsuits, Simmons also pushes for tort reform. Simmons describes Obama as a "socialist," and he told The Wall Street Journal that the President is "the most dangerous American alive … because he would eliminate free enterprise in this country." *Muckety Map: ---- Sheldon Adelson -- Group # *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: Harold Simons -- Do not select this donor *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: Julian Robertson -- Group # *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: Kenneth Griffin -- Group # *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: John Childs -- Group # *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: Robert Mercer -- Group # *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: Richard Marriott -- Group # *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: Robert McNair -- Group # *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: